Ogre
Ogre is a supporting character in the games Mad Father and Misao, which are both developed by Miscreant's Room. In Mad Father, he is known as the "weird salesman" and in Misao, as Mr. Onigawara, the head of the student council. Appearance Ogre (as he appears in Mad Father) wears a black three-piece suit - a shirt, a vest and a jacket - with a black tie, black pants and, initially, a black bowler hat, and appears to be a middle-aged man of a thin-average build, whereas in Misao, he only wears a white shirt, a black vest with a black tie, and black pants. He also looks notably younger in Misao, possibly a shape-shifting act in order to resemble someone in the student council. His most prominent features are his pale skin and bald head. His red irises, momentary demonic visage, and elf-like ears are visual hints that he is not human. Personality Ogre is the primary ally of Aya Drevis, and usually tends to help her during the events of the curse. He is shown to be calm and kind in terms of personality, caring about the safety of Aya, and even showing some form of sympathy towards Alfred Drevis during the good ending. He appears to have "supernatural" abilities as shown by his ability to "spawn" in any location of the Mansion in a very short amount of time. This indicates that Ogre is not human. As show in the "if" ending, he has no problem using humans as puppets to entertain himself with, and therefore, is overjoyed, amused, and pleased by the antics of the events unfolding in the mansion, and the otherworld. Although he enjoys this masochistic practice, he also provides the bare minimum support to characters as needed to help them achieve their goals, that being the goals that he decides are goals and gives advice and paraphernalia to the characters according to how he wants the scenarios played out. "if" In the additional scene added to the gallery in version 2.00, Ogre waits for Dio in the cafeteria and has a conversation with him. The conversation reveals that Ogre was providing Dio, in addition to Aya, with some support throughout the events of the game; giving Dio medicine to heal him after he was attacked by Maria. The conversation reveals more explicitly that Ogre is not human, with his portrait changing to a more demonic visage at one point. Ogre also discusses his thoughts and motivations to some extent; he expresses his amusement with the events of the night, and comments on how "love" can drive people to become crazed and hurt one another, which he finds both foolish and pleasing. He claims that his only goal in everything that happened was to observe the actions of deranged humans, which he enjoys watching; but he decided to take a more active role in influencing these events because he was becoming bored with mere observation. He tells Dio that he enjoys virtuous humans like himself as well, because it is good people that allow the lunatics of the world to truly shine. Before disappearing, he tells Dio to continue standing against the madmen of the world, and that he'll be watching when the time comes. Trivia *Ogre appears to be identical to the savepoint of Misao, in which he is called "Mr. Onigawara". He is the head of the student council and aids Aki during their quest. **The creator of Misao mentioned that Mr. Onigawara is certainly not human. **Mr. Onigawara has "Oni" in it, which is Japanese for "Demon". **Onigawara appears younger in Misao. This generates a problem, however; as the character named "Library" in Misao is presumed to be a clone of Aya Drevis set in an alternate dimension, Ogre should appear as he does in Misao as he does in Mad Father, as the clone should have aged along with Onigawara. However, it is possible that Ogre/Onigawara's appearance assumes the role he's meant to portray; in Mad Father, he's supposed to be a mysterious man, but in Misao, he's supposed to be the student council president, and would need to be approximately Aki's age in order to be the student council president. *Ogre likely dons a human visage as to not fetter the events in the fashion they were originally intended to occur, as showing his true form would change the focus of the scenario onto him, and as a spectator, that would be a much unintended effect. This is also why he doesn't interfere with the scenarios he oversees, as he wants to keep his interference to a minimum. Gallery Ogre hat.png|Ogre, wearing his hat. Ogre_Onigawara.png|Ogre as Mr.Onigawara. Ogre Demonic.png|Ogre's demonic form. Ogre.png|Ogre, without his hat Category:Characters Category:Male